Make You Notice
by love126
Summary: Miley is going through some tough changes in her life. She isn't her normal self anymore...But when she goes back to school she meets a guy named Nick and he teaches her to live life again. NILEY!
1. Trace, I miss you

Miley's P.O.V

_Its bad, Trace…real bad. Nothing can keep me above water anymore, I'm sinking into my own sorrows…drowning actually. I need you. I miss you. I love you. _

_-Mi_

"Miley get up! It's been 6 months." My mom can be annoying sometimes. She likes to be able to fix everything and is over controlling. Sometimes I just wish she would leave me alone, it's all I really want. She went over to my blinds and opened them; the sunlight dominated my room and blinded my eyes. I groaned then buried myself into the covers. "Miley Ray Stewart! You need to get up; you're not doing this anymore. We've moved on, life's moved on, now it's your turn."

I can't believe she can even say she's moved on…you don't just "move on" from that kinda thing. I didn't move, I just sank deeper into the darkness…deeper into what I've _become__._ Life is beginning to move again and I'm being left behind. I'm at a standstill, unable to move…paralyzed. I know that someday I have to catch up but for now I'm just going to lay in my dark room…my dreamless, sad, empty room.

**Just a preview im writing the actual chapter right now! YAY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Review! **

**LOVE- Carly :)**


	2. It goes a little bit like this

"Mi, you need to get up and get ready for school." My mom was standing at the door smiling, she knew what a big step I was taking, and I think maybe…just maybe she's actually proud. I picked up my phone and checked the time 6:12. I groaned and lifted myself up out of bed. I think that was the hardest actually moving and putting in effort. I went to the bathroom to look at the damage I was dealing with and it was worst than I though. My hair was in knots and could be mistaken as a birds nest. My eyes were half open with mascara smeared down my face, I was a mess. I went back into my room debating if I should just lie back down and rethink it tomorrow but I knew if I didn't do it now, I never would. I grabbed my IPod off my desk and turned on "…Slowdance on the Inside" by Taking Back Sunday. Then went back into the bathroom to comb and straighten my hair.

"This glass house is burning down; you light the match I stand my ground. I'll give you anything you want if wished the worst on what I was…" I sang along as I finished applying my makeup. My eyes were a light grey instead of a clear blue. I signed then decided I couldn't do anything about them and turned the light off as I exited the bathroom and went down the stairs to see my mom in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Hi Honey. I made you some toast" I gave her a weak smile and accepted it, because I knew she'd appreciate it.

"Well, I have to go…I'll see you later mom." I grabbed my car keys out of my purse and walked out of the house and over to my car. My poor jeep, it's in dire need of a car wash. I took a deep breath before turning the keys to start my car, man I was nervous. I finally pulled out and headed off to school.

As I was walking down the hall I could feel everyone's eyes on me. And I could hear their whispers as they gossiped about everything I was. But what they didn't know was I'd changed.

"That's Miley, the one who disappeared for like 10 months" I heard a girl with red hair tell her friend. I tried not to pay attention to them but it was hard when you were all people talked about.

"_Is that Miley?...she's defiantly changed"_

"_I heard she died…"_

"_I though she moved away, what happened to her?"_

"_Isn't she the girl whose brother died?"_

"_Oooo she must be the girl who's brother killed himself." _

I went into the bathroom after 4th period, I needed time to think. Everything was different, and I wasn't sure how to handle it. I had no friends and everyone looked at me like a charity case. Besides, why would anyone want to be friends with someone like me? I walked out and went over to the food stand to buy myself a bag of chips for lunch. I reached in my wallet and pulled out $0.75 about ready to pay for my food. "No its okay, its fine…just take them." I just looked at him and held my hand out ready to drop the money in his hands but he wouldn't accept it.

"Can you please just take the money?"

"No its fine you can have them…" I rolled my eyes and place the money on the counter then walked away. I hate being treated differently. I knew today was going to be hard but I never expected this. I had no one to sit with so I sat by myself under a tree. When I finished eating my chips I pulled out my book and read in till I heard the bell ring. As I was walking to class I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Demi. She was my best friend…I mean was. She was so pretty her curly hazel hair and cute style. She was wearing leggings with a blue cardigan with white stripes.

"Hey.."

"Hi."

"So, how have you been?" this was such an easy question. I just don't understand why it was so hard for me to answer. I paused to really think about it but I still couldn't find an appropriate answer.

"I've been better." And I tried to show her a weak smile. But she wasn't buying my bull crap.

"You know, you're not the only one who was sad." She looked up at me. "I loved him too" I looked down then shook my head.

"It was a different kind of love" I was getting uncomfortable. I've never actually talked about him in till now.

"Love is Love Miley." I sighed she knew me too well. And I'm sure she knew that I was hiding something from her now. She could see through my wall that I've worked so hard to build up. Because she was the one that knew me just as well as Trace. "Miley, please…just let me help" I closed my eyes and counted to three hoping this would all go away but when I opened my eyes again she was still there along with all my problems. Demi wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear that it was going to be okay. I hadn't realized the wet substance flowing down my cheeks were tears in till I closed my eyes again and felt the water flow.

I was late to my 5th period class but the teacher saw my tear stained cheeks and decided not to give me a tardy. I was thankful and glad that I only had 5 classes. I just wanted to go home. I was tired and exhausted. Demi met me after class and walked me to the car. We didn't say anything in till I pulled out my key. "Do you want a ride?" She smiled and got in. That's what I loved about Demi…she already knew me. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to take her straight home without going to Starbucks. She smiled as I pulled into the drive thru. "Carmel Frapacino?" I laughed. She smiled and nodded. After I pulled into an old parking lot by an abandoned building. And as I sipped my cold drink I thought of how much I've been a bad friend. "I got your messages..."

Demi looked up at me "you never replied back to them" I sighed.

"I know…and I'm sorry it's just the past months have been really tough." She looked out the window and then at me…she smiled.

"You're my best friend you know that right?" I smiled then nodded yes. "Miley, what happed the night Trace died." I looked past her out the window there was a tree swaying; the leaves were falling as the seasons were changing. I can't believe I've missed so much. I looked back at Demi.

"I don't know, he just went missing and then the next thing I know there is a police man at my door saying they found my brother and he was dead." She looked down and I saw a tear hit her leg. "I'm so sorry. But he loved you too, I know it." She looked up at me with creased eyebrows.

"How do you know?" her voice was raspy.

"I could just tell, the way he talked about you, the way he'd look at you…everything" and she knew I was telling the truth because she could tell too. And I knew she was just as sad about his death as I was, because she loved him too…


	3. He was Enchanting

I'm Glad me and Demi are friends, I just feel bad for her because Trace was her first Love. They were perfect for each other, of course, they weren't the perfect couple. They fought and bickered but at the end of the day they never stopped loving each other. And when he died I know that Trace took a little piece of both of us with him and I'm okay with that because I know that I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Demi your hair looks fine, let's go!" we were going to the town carnival that happened every year. Even though it's held in a church parking lat all the highschoolers come and get completely wasted was excited and a little sad at the same time. Last year we came with Trace and David, but a lot has changed in the past year. "Are you okay?"I asked. I knew this was harder for Demi than it was for me.

"Yea" she smiled. "Im just thinking" Demi is a strong believer in fate and I know she is defiantly sad about his death but I also know she is stronger and sees a better future. I think that's why she was able to go back to school and function…unlike me. I smiled and gave her a small nudge.

"So, are you ready for the time of your life?" I asked as we entered the carnival gates.

"No regrets tonight, okay" she laughed.

"Okay, no regrets, deal." I linked arms with Demi as we walked over to the ticket booth.

I felt a little self conscious cause everyone was starring, probably because this was the first time I've went out in public besides school. So I guess in a way this was a big deal.

I handed Demi five dollars "here you go get us drinks and ill stand in line for tickets." She grabbed the money and stuffed it in her pocket then turned and walked away.

Demi had been gone for awhile now and it felt like this line was never ending. I bet that the drink line was just the same, but it just didn't feel right to me. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Demi to find out.

_**Hey what's taking so long?**_

I shifted my weight, while I waited for her reply but she didn't. She usually always replies back within the next minute and it started to push five. I turned around to search the crowd; I looked over and could barely see the sign **DRINKS** in BIG **bold** letters. I pulled out my phone again still looking through the crowd just below the sign. I pushed call and waited for her to pick up, but of course, she never did. I went to call her again, but something caught my eye (well, more like someone ;). It was a boy; he had almond brown curly hair and chocolate eyes. He was wearing a red flannel shirt and dark blue jeans. You could see his biceps through his long sleeves. I tried not to stare but it was weird I just couldn't stop though, he was _enchanting_. I mean, yea I thought he was cute but at the same time, he was different. He wasn't your usual Tennessee guy that I see all the time.

He looked at me kinda funny, probably cause I was just standing there starring at him. He did an awkward wave and that made me embarrass. I gave him a quick wave then turned around so he wouldn't see my cheeks redden.

I finally got our tickets and set off through the crowd to search for Demi. Since she wasn't answering her phone I had to search for her myself. The sun went down and the moon raised, but I still couldn't find Demi. I was really getting worried because she was my best friend and I really didn't want to lose her too. I saw a sidewalk in a small ally and started to walk down it. There was a small walk way with a lamp just ahead around the corner. I saw a small park bench and a picture of Jesus surrounded by flowers of all sorts of colors. And then I heard her "stop, I don't want to!" I ran to the bench and saw Demi under this manwhore! He was forcing her to kiss him...I was shocked, and scared.

"get the Hell off my friend, or I swear to God I will call the cops!" that's scared him cause he jumped right off of her and fixed his shirt before running off back to the carnival. I looked at my fragile scared friend as tears started to for in her eyes. I leaned down and scooped her into my arms embracing her. Taking in her pain so she didn't have to go through it alone. "Demi what happened?"

She wiped her tears and looked at me disappointed.

"He tricked me…Miles" I just sat and listened her eyes were lifeless. "He said that he wanted to talk, that he'd never hurt me…" that's the other thing about Demi, she trusts everyone. You can always start fresh with her because she isn't one to judge.

"Demi did he hurt you?" she shook her head no then another set of tears fell. "But I'm sure he would have if you wouldn't have come and saved me" I smiled.

"That's what I'm here for, love" I smiled at her. "We have each other's backs..." me and Demi decided to ditch the carnival scene and go back to my house. We went up to my room and grabbed the nail polish and place a movie into the DVD player. It was a girl's night.

"So how was your night?" Demi asked. I just looked at her with an annoyed smile.

"O, I don't know half the time I was worried like crazy, but there was one thing" I smiled. "I saw this guy…"

"Was he cute?" she giggled

"Let me finish!" I laughed "yes he was very cute but I made a fool out of myself of course" Demi gave me a confused look. "I was just staring at him in till finally he gave me and awkward wave. I was so embarrass! It was horrible, but it doesn't matter it's not like I'm going to ever see him again" Demi raised her eyebrows.

"You never know" she smirked at me. I gave her a 'yea right' look and she laughed. "O, Miley, the perfect guy is right around the corner.." that's another thing about Demi she a strong believer in fate and destiny and all that palm readings and what not. I've never been into it because I've never had the faith to believe it. I sighed whenever the talk about the "perfect guy" came up I doubt it, because I've never been in a relationship where I was loved. That's why I've sworn to never date in high school, because I don't see the point.

I woke up and looked at the clock 4:30 A.M. I couldn't sleep and Trace was fresh on my mind. "Demi?" I gave her a small push, "Demi wake up." She groaned and then rolled over to look at me. "Do you miss him?" she rubbed her eyes

"hmm?"

"Trace, do you miss him?" her face fell when she realized what I was talking about.

"Of course, I miss him. I was in love with him" she gave me a weak smile. And a tear fell from my eye.

"I miss him so much, Demi" and then I started crying. "I miss everything that we used to do before he was gone…" I wiped my tears. "Im sad cause I didn't even get to say goodbye" Demi wiped another tear that fell.

"Miles, don't you think it's a good thing you didn't say goodbye?" I gave her a confused look. " …because he isn't gone, he's still listening somewhere up there in the stars he's listening, and even though he can't respond to your cries just know that when you look up in the sky he's watching down on us" Demi words were wise and comforting. She always knew what to say and how to say them. There was never a loss for words either and, she never held back words that needed to be said. Demi was brave and fearless; Demi was one of a kind and rare. I looked at the ceiling, and got an idea.


	4. Look up, Remember the stars

"Ugh, why must we do this at 5:00 in the morning? And when I say 'we' I mean YOU!" Demi wasn't too happy about being dragged into The Home Depot to find glow in the dark paint. I mean I didn't even know that a hardware store was open this early. We walked in till we found the isle marked 'painting supplies and paint' right as we turned the corner I saw _him_. The guy from the carnival…I jumped back and hid behind the refrigerator in the next isle. Demi looked at me confused and walked into the next isle looked around and then came back to me seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "What is wrong with you?" I just peeked my head over at _him_. Demi followed my eyes and finally understood. "Ohh, so it's a boy?" she laughed. "And he's kinda cute, how do you know him?" My smile faded when I realized I actually didn't know him at all that he was practically a stranger except for the time he awkwardly waved at me.

"I don't know him" I said pushing the ice button on the refrigerator. "He's the guy I told you about earlier from the carnival." She laughed

"He's the one you were starring at?" and then she took another glance at him. "Well, I can see why…"

"Well what if he remembers me, I can't go over there." She gave me a 'you're acting stupid look' then took my hand and dragged me into the paint section and over to the counter where NoName was standing.

"Hi we're looking for…" then she looked at me, "What are we looking for again, Miley?" Demi tends to like to play match maker every once and a while and I got the feeling that today was one of those days. I gave her a mean glare before turning back to him; I looked at his apron and saw that his name was _David._

"Umm, glow in the dark paint." He gave us a weird look but didn't ask questions. He walked out from behind the counter and over to the small variety of Glow paint they had. "We have original, neon pink, green, and blue." He walked back to his counter while we stayed behind and looked at the colors.

"Do you think he notices me?" I whispered. Demi looked back at him.

"It's hard to say." She whispered back "considering he's said only two sentences…both having nothing to do about you or the carnival…" I gave her a mean glare.

"Demi, I don't really like it when your sarcastic." She gave me a big smile then looked back at David.

"He's cute you should go for him." She smiled then went back to looking at the paint. I already knew what color I was going to pick I just wanted to stay and look at him a little longer. But I thought he was going to catch on sooner or later since there were only four colors to choose from so I went with original and went to the counter to pay. David rang up my paint.

"Total is $14.60." I reached into my wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill handing it to him. "So you go to Live Oak High School?" he nodded to my soccer sweats from last year as he bagged my paint.

"Yea, I'm a junior." He handed me my change and I stuffed it back in my wallet. "Are you in College? Or…" I furrowed my eyebrows. He laughed.

"Nah, I'm in high school, I just moved here my first day was Monday. I actually go to Live Oak as well."

Wow-

He would attend the same school as me and I would not even notice. "Oh really? Why haven't I seen you around?" I regretted asking that question as soon as it left my lips. It was obvious that he wouldn't know the answer. He chuckled.

"Well, it's kinda a big school and me being new and all…"

"Right, well I hope we run into each other sometime." I smiled and grabbed my bag off the counter.

"Yea, hopefully." And he smiled as well as me and Demi walked out of the store and into my car driving home.

"Well that went well." Demi signed.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I accused her

"No really! That went waaayyyyy better than I thought it was going to go." I pulled onto my street.

"Aww thanks Dem that's so nice of you to say, really. I'm glad you have so little confidence in me." I pulled into my driveway and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Okay now you're being sarcastic…" I gave her a big smile and jumped out of my car excited to start my project. "What's the paint for anyway?"

"I want to paint my ceiling with it…" she gave me a weird look like I had no idea what I was getting us both into. "…stars everywhere. So when I'm lying in bed at night I can look up and see the whole galaxy I created. I'm gonna paint a star for Trace, just something about having a star for him on my ceiling makes him feel that much closer, you know?" she just nodded her head in agreement. But I knew she was thinking of him, and missing him just like I do. Because trace was more than just a brother and a boyfriend he was the problem solver and the listener and the person we always went to looking for a goodtime, he was _our whole world._ And I don't think anyone can ever understand completely what he meant to us and how much we loved him, and I never want this love to die, I want it to forever live on because I was never ready to let him go.

"Are you ready?" she smiled and wiped the tear before it was able to escape her eye.

"Ready" we grabbed our paint brushed and started to fill my ceiling with stars, everywhere. There was no section left behind. I placed Trace's star right above my bed he was a bit bigger than the rest and I coated it with extra paint so it would shine brighter than the rest. I guess I feel closer to him knowing I did this for him as a constant reminder of his presence.

"So, this David guy, huh?" I just smiled. I had a good feeling about him because he was different.

"I don't know Dems" she just laughed giving me a little nudge. "Do you think he's nice?" she put her paint brush down and faced me.

"He seems nice." I bit my lip; I think I've just developed a crush…


End file.
